Differences of Love
by Habit
Summary: With a temper like hers, it was only a matter of time before they sent her away...for their own safety. Now, she lives in Suna and is teaching the greatly transformed Kazekage a few things about the differences of love. MA MA MA- request fic!


**A/N: this is for The Daughter of Santan. Sorry it's so late in getting posted...got held up with school papers and this kinda got pushed back . as always, i own nothing!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Tired emerald eyes stared at the sky as the sun was setting. She could see the stars beginning to shine in the night sky. Sighing, said woman turned to her side and stared down at the village that was her new home. She scowled at this thought. Ever since Uchiha had come back and brought that woman with him, things in Konoha had gotten tougher. Uchiha Sasuke had informed them that his Hebi team mate Karin was carrying his child. What pissed her off was the pain and shame in the girl's face when Sasuke had scoffed when asked if he was going to marry her.

And just like that, she'd attacked him with everything she had in her. She'd beat him to a pulp and yelled at him, calling him a disgrace and a coward. She knew why he refused to marry her. He was afraid of losing more people…and she'd told him so. He'd yelled back, enraged that she'd divulged his secret, and even more pissed she'd known it all along. She'd laughed in his face and told him that as long as his heart was selfish, he'd never know the true happiness of being a parent.

This, in turn, had spurred the battle to new heights and things had started getting intense…until both Naruto and Tsunade had shown up and stopped it. Naruto had glared at Sasuke and told him to take his pregnant woman to the Uchiha Complex. Meanwhile Tsunade had scolded Sakura for picking the fight. Sakura could only take so much and had blown up, yelling about how cold hearted Sasuke was to the woman that carried his child and that he was just like Orochimaru, only caring for what he wanted.

It was later said that Sasuke had heard her and had frozen dead in his tracks. Sakura's words and the truth in them had seemingly struck something within him. Thinking over it now, she seemed to remember that Naruto had sent a message saying that Sasuke had indeed married Karin. Sakura had been relieved, even though she'd been sent on a permanent mission to Suna in order to keep them apart permanently.

The fact was that every time Sakura had encountered Sasuke in Konoha, Sakura had berated him for not making an honest woman of Karin. In reality, Sakura didn't really care for Karin, but the fact was that Karin was in love with Sasuke and had given herself to him in order to fulfill his goals. The least she deserved was to bear the same name as her children. That was another thing she'd told the stubborn Uchiha. After that, and the following fight, she'd been assigned to this position in Suna.

She didn't really care, however, because things in Konoha had been getting dull as of late. Tsunade wasn't training her any longer due to Sannin's declining health, Naruto was always busy with his job as Hokage, and Ino…well, Ino was just Ino. She had a new boyfriend what seemed like every week and when she wasn't spending time with one of her boy toys she was on missions. There were others she could have hung out with but, in reality, she didn't really want to.

Which was another thing that had landed her here. Naruto had believed that a change of scenery was what she needed to 'calm her raging spirit'. So, here she was, in Suna and watching the sun set from the highest point just above the village. She shivered as the once sun warmed sand began to cool beneath her. She picked herself up, brushed the sand from her outfit, which had changed since coming to Suna, and jumped from the cliff to the outskirts of the village.

She'd learned fairly quickly that life in Suna was much different from Konoha. The humidity in Konoha made her old outfit necessary. Here, it was rather obsolete. Suna was dry and arid and in order to preserve the body's water content, it was necessary to cover as much as possible and still maintain mobility. For her, this had been a thick multilayered skirt that had slits up the sides to her hips. When she walked normally, her legs were hidden from the harsh sun. However, the high slits allowed excellent mobility.

Her shoes were a constant bother to her. She was constantly cleaning sand out from between her toes, but the heeled sandals made her outfit not only cute, but also provided her with places to hide things. Her top had a tight fitting bodice and long flowing sleeves that hardly touched her skin anywhere. She also wore a cloth that she wrapped around her head on really hot days. All in all, she was almost completely covered all the time.

As she walked back to her apartment, she noticed several people looking at her and whispering. Even after eight months of living here, people still found her presence disconcerting. It was rumored she'd been exiled from Konoha for her temper, but she'd never mentioned anything to anyone. Even her new best friend Temari didn't know why she'd been sent here. She just walked past them, ignoring the stares she got as she made her way back to her new home. When she got there, she didn't even bother with unlocking the door, she just vanished from her spot.

As she materialized inside her home, she tensed…she was not alone in her apartment. She took out a kunai and carefully made her way through her home, looking for the intruder. She came to her bedroom and noticed the door was cracked slightly. She carefully opened it and let out a deep sigh. There, sleeping on her bed with a peaceful face, was none other than the Lord Kazekage, Gaara. Sakura shook her head and put her kunai away and walked over to where he was sleeping. She could see the wear and tear on his features and wondered if he'd been sleeping well.

Another reason she was here was to take care of the stubborn Kazekage. Ever since Shukaku's removal, he'd been working overtime to protect his village. She could see what that kind of lifestyle was doing to him just from looking at him closely. She sighed and reached out, running her hand through his long red spikes. She smiled slightly and shut her eyes. She loved playing with his hair, even if he did gripe at her every time she did it. They'd easily settled into a close friendship and she often teased him about making sure he didn't fall in love with her, since she was so irresistible. He often told her that the same went for her and that falling for him would be the death of her.

She sighed, feeling the grit of sand in her outfit. With one more look at the red head, she turned towards her bathroom and started stripping. She walked in, not bothering to close the door. It's not like Gaara would wake up and come in to molest her. He was too tired for something like that. His mind and body seemed to be completely drained. As she was setting the temperature of her shower, she thought about the things she and Gaara talked about. One of the most common things was love.

He'd made great progress in integrating himself into normal society, but that little four letter word still scared him. He associated love with betrayal all because of the attempted assassination by his uncle, Yashamaru, who'd told Gaara that he'd loved him his whole life but had betrayed him. Sakura couldn't image what that must have felt like. But, they'd also discussed things that were…not so appropriate in mixed company. She blushed as she stepped into the shower.

She and Gaara had been talking about love and the different types of love when Gaara had asked a strange question. 'What was making love?' Sakura had blushed bright red at this and asked where he'd heard such things. He had told her that he'd once walked past his sister's room and heard her asking someone, Gaara hadn't stuck around long enough to find out, to make love to her. It had been followed by disturbing noises and small screams from his sister.

Even now, Sakura blushed at the thought of explaining this type of thing to him. She'd explained to him what physical love meant and he'd seemed infinitely curious, as well as a little embarrassed. When she'd gotten to the sexual part, she'd been practically glowing she was so red and she'd noticed him turning red as well. She'd ended their 'learning session' for the day and had retreated to the safety of her apartment for the rest of the evening.

She didn't know why, but talking to him about things like that had made her unbearably hot. She'd even become aroused at the curious look in his eyes but she'd stamped down all thoughts of such things because he was too innocent to sully with such things. She felt her cheeks heat up as an image of him naked and holding his hand out to her while lying on her bed invaded her mind. She bit her lip and shook her head. Her body may be virgin, but her mind definitely was not.

With a sigh, she began bathing herself. As she did, she suddenly sank into a daze. She stared at the wall of her shower while her hands roamed her body, washing away the grit of sand. She gasped when her hand brushed her breast and she closed her eyes. She imagined Gaara was there, touching her like this. Her other hand wandered a little further down and she bit back a moan as she delicately brushed the small bead that was her clit. She leaned forward against the stall and gasped out one single word…"Gaara…"

She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt arms snake around her and remove her hands from herself, taking over their job. She felt large, warm hands on her breasts tweaking her nipples before one ran down her flat stomach to where she'd just touched. She gasped and arched back against the person behind her as one long finger delved between her folds and brushing that tiny bundle of nerves.

She cried out at having someone else touch her and she leaned back against him, panting. When she opened her eyes, she saw a glimpse of red and she blushed. Gaara? The one touching her was…Gaara? She turned in his arms and looked up into those beautiful blue-green eyes of his. His eyes were like pale jade in his porcelain face and they mesmerized her. It was only when she felt something pulse against her stomach that she realized he was naked as well. She blushed and looked up at him, confused.

"G-gaara, what?" he cut her off by leaning down and kissing her. She could feel all of his passion and hunger in that kiss and it made her knees weak. She moaned as he gripped her firm behind and lifted her slightly, showing her he wanted her. He looked down at her when he broke the kiss and she noticed he was panting.

"S-sakura…I want to…make love with you…" her eyes opened wide as she looked at him. He…he wanted to…she smiled gently at him and nodded. She heard him groan and suddenly she found herself pinned against the side of her shower. She gasped at his impatience and giggled slightly when she felt him nuzzling her, but it was cut off when she felt him suddenly grinding his erect manhood against her warm core.

For a split second, she thought about protection, but then he was licking her neck and she found it impossible to think about anything else. She cried out when his licks and nips went from her neck to her chest. She felt him smirking against her breast, her nipple in his mouth. She yelped when he suddenly lifted her up, pinning her against the wall. She could hear him moaning against her as he started working himself into her and she bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain.

He obviously had no idea she was a virgin, that or he didn't know what a virgin was. She felt him tear through her maidenhead and she arched back, swallowing a scream. She felt him freeze and knew he smelled the blood. He always smelled blood if it was around. She knew he'd withdraw, thinking he'd hurt her, so she wrapped her legs around him and finished what he'd started. As she slid down over him, she gasped and threw her head back.

"G-gaa…r-raaaa…" she cried out and wrapped her arms around his head, holding him to her breast. She felt him bite her breast and knew there'd be a huge bruise, but it felt too good to stop him. She felt his knees shaking and then she found herself on her back in the shower with water splattering all over them. However, that wasn't what she was paying attention to…it was the man on top of her that was suddenly thrusting into her wildly that had her attention.

She felt him thrusting into her like a man possessed and she moaned in pleasure. This only seemed to incite him more, because he started thrusting into her deeper. She gasped as she felt him bumping something inside her, something almost painful. She raked her nails down his back and she noticed his eyelids fluttering as she did. When she stopped, he was panting. She screamed when he gave a particularly rough thrust and she suddenly couldn't stop screaming. She felt wave after wave of intense emotions, colors and sensations washing over her…through her.

Her eyelids were fluttering and she lost her voice somewhere along the way. In her daze, she looked up and found him staring down at her in awe. It was like time was standing still as their eyes met and he watched her pleasure. She then noticed his eyes go wide before he threw his head back and hoarsely yelled in utter abandon. She felt warmth spread through her and the knowledge that it was Gaara heightened her sensitivity so that the simple rocking he was doing to elongate his own pleasure suddenly sent her over the edge again. With another cry, she wrapped herself around him and felt her own body greedily taking his in.

When the spasms finally stopped, Sakura noticed that the water was no longer warm, but rather freezing cold. She felt the goose bumps that rose up on her lover's skin and she managed to reach one leg up and push the control in so the water would stop. The warm air meeting their freezing bodies was pleasant, as was the combined warmth of their bodies pressed together.

They lay there, together, while their minds slowly came back down to earth. She could still feel him, thick and warm, inside her and it made her blush. She could feel him shivering and wondered if he was still cold, but when she shifted she heard a low moan slip from him. She gasped as she realized he was hard once more. She looked down at him in awe as he looked back up at her, his eyes blazing with arousal. "Again…I want you again…" he whispered seductively. She gasped as he pressed tight against her again, his mouth soothing the large bite he'd left on her breast.

She moaned and pulled at his hair, trying to get his attention. He looked up at her and saw her eyes were lidded and she was panting. He groaned and pushed a little further into her, seating himself as tightly as he possibly could. She, in turn, groaned as well, and wrapped herself around him once more. She then made a request that obviously aroused him further, because she felt him swell. "G-gaara-k-kun…can y-you move us…" she had to stop and swallow before continuing. "Can you m-move us to m-my b-bed?" she managed to gasp out.

With a slight yelp, she felt him lift her from the floor and she slid down even further on his straining shaft. Her eyes became impossibly large and her mouth hung open in surprise and pleasure. When they reached her bed, she felt the warmth of it beneath her and squirmed. She heard him moan and she smiled as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. As he started thrusting into her slowly this time, she couldn't help but wonder what had prompted such a response in him. He'd always been so cut off from everyone. What had made him want to touch her so?

It seemed her body was unconsciously sending him signals, because he lifted his head enough to look at her while he was slowly thrusting into her. His hands were tight on her hips, but not hurting her. His eyes were full of things she'd never thought to see in him…well, except the possessiveness. She'd known that her time with him as his friend was something he truly valued and had often times become possessive of her company.

But this…she gasped as he gave a deep thrust and then leaned over her, his lips brushing her ear. "S-sakura…" he whispered to her as he started to thrust more vigorously. She gasped and arched up against him, her breasts pressing tightly against his chest. He then started babbling about something. "W-want you…many of them…b-but you're mine…made s-sure of it…" he was panting this time and she just stared up at him in confusion, though passion glazed her emerald orbs.

She didn't get time for anymore questions as she felt his entire body tense and felt the spiral of her own pleasure tighten until it finally snapped, causing her to scream louder than she ever had. She felt him shuddering against her as her pleasure spiraled out of her control. The last thing she remembered was the satisfied growl right before a stinging bite.

Hours later, she woke to the sound of purring behind her. She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw nothing but darkness. She blushed when she felt a hand between her legs and another on her breast, squeezing it every now and then. She moaned quietly and tried to figure out what was going on. She froze when she felt that hand between her legs cup her possessively and the hand on her breast squeezed tighter. A growled 'Mine' came over her shoulder and she suddenly felt something grainy against her…sand.

She gasped as the sand covered her, but she downright screamed when she found out why…there was a man in the corner of her room, staring at her. It was a shinobi, most likely her age or a little younger. She heard the growling over her shoulder get louder and felt a weight on top of her as Gaara put himself overtop her, claiming her visually. Sakura noticed the young man hiding in the shadows frown and then disappear.

Sakura looked up at Gaara, who nuzzled her neck and licked her where she'd felt the sting earlier. She knew instinctively it was a bite…a bite that made everyone around aware that she belonged to Gaara now. She blushed and looked up at him, but his eyes were still on the corner of the room. She put her hand up and touched his cheek and he looked down at her, his eyes slightly glowing. She smiled and him and cuddled up to him. She heard him purr again and she stifled her giggle. He was so cute when he was like this.

They lay in bed like that for several hours, just holding one another and enjoying each other's company. When the sky started turning purplish grey, Sakura spoke to him once more. "Gaara…what was that man doing in here last night?" there was a faint tremor of fear in her voice and she knew he'd heard it. She felt his arms tighten around her and he nuzzled her.

"Several shinobi have had their eyes on you since you came to Suna. I found out two days ago there was an ongoing bet in the Suna ANBU as to who would seduce you first. It made me realize that I didn't like the idea of someone else putting their hands on you…" he said in a light voice. She looked up at him and noticed there was a slight blush on his face. She smiled…that was just like her Gaara. She then felt his hand on her hip, caressing it gently.

Her brows scrunched at the thought of the ANBU making such a bet on someone that wasn't even one of their own…or maybe that's why they'd made it. Either way, she was offended by it and she could feel her temper getting the better of her. It was diffused, however, when she felt Gaara lick right behind her ear. She shuddered and moaned against him in passion. She heard him growl and press tightly against her. She knew he was capable of another round, but she wasn't so sure she was.

She looked up at him, her heart in her eyes, and asked him what had been on her mind since he'd asked her permission earlier. "Gaara…did you mean it when you said you wanted to make love with me?" she noticed his eyes glaze, as if he was remembering, and then he started purring again, rubbing his body all over hers.

"Yes. Temari said that when you…" he faltered, unable to bring himself to say that four let word that scared him so badly. He gulped and tried again. "She said that when your heart is connected to another's…that is what it means to make love with them." Sakura arched her brow at him.

"You just said love…" she noticed his eyes widen at the knowledge that he had, indeed, said love. So…why hadn't he been able to say it before? He noticed Sakura smile gently at him.

"Gaara-kun, the kind of love we shared, it wasn't the kind of love that betrayed you. Remember when we got to talking about the differences of Love and the fact that there are many kinds of love?" he nodded and pulled Sakura closer to him. She smiled again and snuggled up to him. "The love we share, it's one that has never betrayed you. The love you feel for family and friends, that's the love that betrayed you, and that's why you have such a hard time saying it. It's the context behind the word, not the word itself." She said gently and then yawned. She snuggled up to him, her leg over his hips and her body pressed tightly to his, and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Gaara stared at her for a few moments before a genuine smile stretched across his face. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips before whispering to her. "I am in love with you…" he found it much easier to say it this way than a simple 'I love you'. With that said, he snuggled down with her and for the first time in weeks, he fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
